Warriors: Battle of Fourtrees
by warriorpony
Summary: 4 kits born in 4 different clans form an unlikely friendship and share their experiences together through thick and thin.
1. Icekit

-Icekit of Thunderclan-

His eyes were still tightly closed, and his white fur still not quite cleaned but all the same Sparrowfur picked him up and gently carried him to the Highrock, where the rest of the Clan were waiting. She lowered him carefully to Skystar's paws and said meaningfully, 'Skystar. This is my first and only son. Name him something beautiful.'

Skystar looked up at the Clan. 'Sparrowfur has had her litter.' He announced,'But only one kit has been born.' The clan was silent. They all looked silent and expectant. 'This kit is special. He shall be known as Icekit until he has earned his warrior name.'

The yowls of the clan continued for a good minute and when they were finished Sparrowfur hurried the kit back to the nursery as fast as she could. He shivered violently and she wrapped herself around him to try and keep him warm. She licked him until he was clean and settled down to sleep.

The next morning, Clan cats were in and out all day, admiring the kit and fussing over Sparrowfur. Her mother, Woodfoot, now an elder, came in at some un-Star Clanly hour and some young apprentices, Hollypaw and Rabbitpaw offered to give Icekit a tour of the forest. Sparrowfur had politely declined this offer, and had told a particularly disappointed Rabbitpaw that maybe some day he would be a mentor to Icekit when he was a warrior, and that he could give Icekit the grand tour then.

Suntail, the medicine cat, came to check on her just after sun-high and told her to eat this, or apply this to Icekit's belly every so long or to be careful not to do this or that, but eventually Sparrowfur asked her to come back the next felt exhausted.

Grasslegs, another queen, told Sparrowfur that Suntail was very a very good medicine cat, but lacked knowledge of what it was like to be a queen. 'He's great in every other respect. Just not in kitting.' She said.

Sparrowfur purred in agreement and gently nudged Icekit deep into the moss so she could get up and share tongues with the tabby queen.


	2. Whitekit

-Whitekit of Riverclan-

Stripedstar licked the kit's head tenderly. It fell over and the leader purred with amusement as its mother set it back on its paws. 'She looks nothing like you, Blackstreak.'

Blackstreak nodded. 'I dare you to call him Whitekit.'

By way of a reply, Stripedstar called out to the waiting cats, 'Riverclan. This kit- so unlike its mother- is Blackstreak's second born. From now on, until he has earned his apprenticeship at 6 moons old, he shall be known as Whitekit.' She nodded to Blackstreak and they both purred laughingly at the tiny kit.

'I think I've guessed his warrior name!' Blackstreak murmured to Stripedstar.

'It'll be funny when the rest of the Clan sees what we're up to!' Stripedtar replied, 'Just because I'm leader, it doesn't mean I'm no fun!'

'Well it does,' said Mottlepaw, Stripedstar's daughter, 'but it means I'm not allowed to complain about it!'

Stripedstar sheathed her claws and batted Mottlepaw playfully over the head. 'Don't you have some apprenticing to do?'

'Yes, Stripedstar!' Mottledpaw called, bolting out of the clearing.


	3. Dappledkit

-Dappledkit of Shadowclan-

'Ugh, Starclan, another one?' Hissed Clawedstar under his breath as Darkfur nudged yet another kit towards him to name.

Overhearing, Darkpelt replied, 'Yes, Starclan, another one. But there are only six. Mosstail had eight. You have to admit you're lucky not to have to think of _eight_ names again.'

It had been with golden patience that Clawedstar had scoured his mind for anything to name these kits, and was planning on just naming all Clan kits the same thing as each other. He was sure that Dappledkits one, two, three, four, five and six would be delighted anyway.

Starclan, see the kit before me. Watch him grow and thrive help him become a noble warrior of Shadowclan. Starclan, please accept his name, Dappledkit, until he has earned the name of an apprentice and help to keep him-'

'Her!' Interjected Darkfur.

'-keep _her_ safe from harm.'

'Why is it just Shadowclan who does the long speeches?' Grumbled Clawedstar as he watched Dappledkits one, two, three, four, five and six being hurried back to the nursery.

Five out of six of her kits _were_ actually dappled, so at least it was fairly accurate naming, but Dappledkit number six, or just 'Six' as she would come to be known until she earned her warrior name was presented to her, was a beautiful dark grey tabby like her mother. Darkfur resented Clawedstar's laziness. She wanted to remember each of her kits' naming ceremonies being a proud moment, not one which displayed her leaders' laziness. She bundled her kits up in moss and went to talk to Petaltail, the Shadowclan deputy.

'Darkfur!'

'Petaltail- can i have a word?'

'Sure.' Petaltail grabbed two mice from the pile of fresh-kill and they settled down in a small patch of sunlight near the nursery.

'It's about the naming ceremony.'

'Ah. Yes.'

'I'm worried the kits will be laughed at and mocked because they're all called the same thing. There's one that isn't even dappled!'

'I see. Wait- was that Dappledkit Six?'

'Yes.'

'Mmm. I'll have a word with Clawedstar. Starclan won't like it if we change them now, but maybe we could think about it before their apprenticeships start.' Petaltail took a large bite of her mouse and chewed thoughtfully.

'Thank you, Petaltail.'

The two cats finished their mice and shared tongues for a while, Darkfur let herself relax and lost herself in the gentle rasping of Petaltail's tongue.


	4. Lightningkit

-Lightningkit of Windclan-

The wind blew fiercely through the camp. Any cat who'd tried to venture out to hunt or patrol had come back with their death of cold and Clovernose, the Windclan medicine was run off her feet. All the same, when Foggystar yowled for the cats to assemble in the clearing, they obliged. The Windclan were used to the gales, but their fur was no thicker than other clans and they still felt the cold, so each cat skulked out from their den, grouchy and frozen through to their blood.

'As you know,' Said Foggystar, his long pale grey coat blown back in the wind, 'Berryfoot has just had her kits.' The Clan yowled in approval and Foggystar continued, 'However, it is too cold for the kits to come out here. If Starclan permits it, the naming ceremony shall be held tomorrow.'

The Clan dispersed fast back to their dens. The ground-shaking sound of thunder echoed through the camp and rain beat down, leaking through the nursery walls and freezing its inhabitants. The queens migrated to the apprentices' den, as it was the driest and Berryfoot curled round her three tiny kits.

All the cats were sheltered, but at the same time all were watching the rain.

It happened so slowly, that many cats thought they had seen all the faces of Starclan light up in front of their eyes. It happened so fast, that some cats did'nt even see it. But whatever the dispute was, a huge bolt of lightning had just struck the center of the camp.

"Starclan is angry with us!" Cried Bigheart, a huge warrior, and the deputy of the Clan, but also a huge coward when it came to thunder.

"We must name the kit- and fast!" Yowled Clovernose. Her pale coat was soaked through, but she emerged from her den boldly, followed by the three or four cats with chills.

Foggystar was next to appear, closely, but timidly followed by Bigheart, jumping at every tiny noise as the Clan followed their lead. "Starclan, really? Now?" He grumbled, 'Couldn't you have chosen _some_ other time? For me?'

Foggystar rushed the speech. 'Starclan, look upon this kit and see that he is cared for. His name shall be Lightningkit until he has earned his apprentice name, after the warning you sent us.' The kit was bright white and her eyes a deep, serious blue.

Berryfoot carried the kits back to the apprentice's den as soon as the speeches were over. Thunderkit and Stormkit were coping fine but Lightninglit was sneezing, so she took him over to Clovernose.

'It doesn't look good.' Murmured the medicine cat, nosing Lightningkit gently, 'But I'll do my best.'


End file.
